A Galaxy Away
by Ethan Writer
Summary: Bulma Opens a portal from their Galaxy to another one, with another Earth. This Earth is being attacked, and the portal cannot be closed from their side, travelling thru the portal. Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Android 18 have to dismantle the portal, stop whoever is threatening their planet and get back home. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Earth – Prothean Galaxy**

The Reapers were moving in on earth, destroying and "preserving" the humans in reaper form. They were unstoppable to most of the galaxy, due to them having taken countless species and turning them into reapers. At the moment the Reapers were targeting the one planet that they thought had the most potential to stop them. Earth.

John Nathan Shepherd was talking to the military heads at the time they attacked, he along with Commander Anderson were the only survivors on from the attack at the headquarters. They made their way outside and headed towards the extraction point Commander Anderson had just organized for them. At that moment they saw massive reapers attack the teleporter prototype they had been working on.

"Damn, that could have saved millions of lives!" Commander Anderson said in anger.

"What was that?"

"A teleporter, it runs on dark energy. It could have been used to evacuate the city had it not been destroyed!" yelled Anderson

The reapers had however inadvertently shot a high energy beam at the power core, the core became overloaded and tried to restore balance by releasing all the excess energy. The energy core ran on dark energy, this technology would have allowed them to generate clean and pure energy. The high levels of energy released opened a small pocket dimension that collapsed in on itself and formed a wormhole.

**Earth – Dragon Galaxy**

Android 18 walked along the hallways of Capsule Corporation searching for Gohan. On request from Chichi, she had to find the young warrior and take him back home so he could study. 'Poor kid can't do anything, I suppose I can give him some time to relax before we head back to that deranged mother of his.'

When she found Gohan, he was sitting at a control centre along with Bulma who stood behind him holding Trunks. Vegeta carried a large white pod that he installed in the middle of an energy concentration unit.

"Okay, it's ready. Brat fire up the machine and let's see what the woman's contraption can do." Vegeta said as he walked back to the three. He noticed the android, but he ignored her presence.

"Okay here goes. Bulma lets just hope the calibration for the energy converter is right."

"Of course it is!"

Gohan activated the machines power-up sequence. A soft buzz started as the converter started to rotate. The pod that was suspended in the middle with the help of magnetic fields began to glow light blue and also began to spin, then when it had sufficient energy to start the process the rotation stopped.

"Commencing dark energy conversion, in 5 seconds." A computer generated voice said

There was a flash, the pod turned black and rapidly spun around, the energy relay device rotated the opposite direction and absorbed the power and converted it into electricity. Bulma grinned, she had finally found an infinite source of energy.

"Success, Gohan, cut the external electricity and let this power the whole complex."

"Aye, Aye Capitan!" Gohan said cheerfully.

The room went dark for a second before it powered back up. It went so smoothly until a black wall began to form in front of them. The wall turned into images of a world where aliens were attacking the planet and the people were defenceless.

"What the-" Vegeta began

"Wormhole!" Gohan answered

"That place must have the same energy source we have. I wonder what caused it to turn into a wormhole." Bulma wondered

The answer came to them as a giant beam of red energy came directly at them, Vegeta and Gohan jumped in front of the console and deflected the beam back thru the whole 18 formed a strong energy shield around her and Bulma who was holding Trunks, protecting the two of them.

"Shut down the machine!" Vegeta yelled

"I can't, the other side is forcing it open! You can't destroy it either Vegeta, it would probably take the whole city with it." Bulma said, already knowing what he would plan to do.

"Ugh! Then what can we do?"

"We have to shut it down from the other side."

Bulma called her father over the intercom, and started to explain what happened. Gohan, Bulma and Dr Briefs were geniuses out simply, and if they couldn't figure it out, nobody could. After Bulma found out about Gohan's potential, she started showing him around and had him help on her project, over the 8 years she had known him, he had proven numerous times to be irreplaceable for her company. Eve this was a combined effort from the three geniuses, but the men shied away from taking any credit.

"It's from another galaxy. I can pin point it, but it might already be too late if that machine on the other side is destroyed." 18 said after she started using her advanced cybernetics to track it.

"Bulma dear, why don't you four go thru and shut it down, then travel back by spaceship?" asked Dr Briefs

"We don't know if the portal is safe." Gohan interjected.

At that moment, a few husks came thru the gate and tried to attack Vegeta. He just blasted them before they could do anything. Bulma decided it was their only chance, but somebody had to protect this side.

"We have to go thru, but we need somebody to protect this side from attacks just as a safety precaution." Bulma stated

"Well I'll stay on this side, I don't have anything to do. Besides that, the kid needs to get out so I think this is the perfect adventure for him." A gruff voice replied

Piccolo, who had felt the energy that came thru the hole, went to investigate it. Good thing too, because it seems like they needed him at the moment. Bulma nodded, she handed Trunks to her mother and went to a closet and capsulated it.

"Okay, this is all we are going to need. I have a spaceship, gravity modulator, a shield generator and about enough spare parts and supplies to build about 2 more spaceships." Bulma said. "Don't worry, I even have a food replicator and 2 regeneration tanks. I also have gold, platinum and diamonds we can sell to get some money. I have clothes for everybody."

"Uh… Bulma, why do you have everything like that? As if you were planning a trip or something?" asked Gohan

"Well I figured if anything were to happen to earth, we might as well escape and try to help again after we have recovered. So I built a teleportation device designed to teleport us off the instant one of the bracelets on our arms are broken, or if the planet was about to be destroyed by a weapon or meteor we don't know about and take us to the space station I had designed. The space station is currently above Earth in incognito mode." Bulma said smugly

"Okay, enough chit-chat. The sooner we go and solve this issue, the sooner I can get back to training."

Vegeta and the rest of them who decided they would go thru went thru the wormhole, Gohan being the most excited of the group. His excitement however turned into horror before it was replaced by anger. The boy's face turned emotionless, raising his hand as lightning started to crackle around his form, without another word, he fired a barrage of high density beams. The beams, zooming in on his targets, destroyed the three large destroyers. Vegeta had a smirk on his face. 'The boy does not show any mercy to his enemies. Just like a true warrior'

"Did you just see that Shepherd?" asked Anderson.

"Yes, it came from the teleporter's direction. Just 3 beams that made direct hits and the Destroyers are destroyed." Shepherd said

"We aren't that far from it, we should investigate it."

The two then set off towards, what could possibly be their salvation. Something told Shepherd that this could either turn out very good, or extremely bad depending on how the situation is handled. As they walked they had to move countless pieces of rubble and had to kill Husks and a few Cannibals.

At the halfway mark, Brutes and Cannibals come from the surrounding area. Aiming for their heads and other vital areas, the two managed to kill almost all of the Cannibals, the Brutes however were another story. Their armour was hard to pierce and they were tough to kill, their ammo was depleted and the only thing they had left were Shepherds biotic abilities. They were surrounded by the last few cannibals, managing to kill a few with Shepherds biotic.

"It's been an honour fighting with you Shepherd." Anderson said

"Likewise Anderson."

Gohan, extremely angry and with no doubt struggling to control his power felt the ki's of two people surrounded by dark ki's similar to that of Cell's. That did it, in a burst of speed and power, the young warrior appeared above the two. Shepherd suddenly saw a kid above him, his black hair and eyes seemed filled with anger and hatred. It was unusual to see somebody fly and being so young meant this kid had full biotic control. Gohan's rage was almost tangible, as he roared with anger transforming into Super Saiyan. The light show was more than enough evidence that he was not a normal child to the two commanders.

With a viscous uppercut, two kicks and an elbow strike he killed the four Brutes. Turning his attention to the Cannibals, his eyes flashed from aqua to teal for a second before he started to yell. He used the same power-up technique he had when he fought the Cell Juniors, using the energy as Ki blasts. This decimated the Cannibals around the two Commanders.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Gohan

"We can't kid, we are waiting for transport."

Gohan growled in frustration. "Fine, come with me."

He floated down towards the two. He took deep calming breaths and powered down to his base form, before he turning towards the two. 18 just flew in and landed near Gohan, she was slightly concerned, because she knew he still blamed himself for his father's death. With the way the ki's felt, it was sure to put him on edge.

"Calm down kid, it's not going to happen again." She said in a knowing voice. "You two should probably come with us, you're nowhere near strong enough to take on those abominations if they were to attack again."

"Sorry for sounding rude or anything, but how did he just do that? Obviously you're some kind of biotic or maybe even cyborg." Shepherd asked

"Your right on both accounts, but for now we have to head back to the others. The Prince of Monkey's will be thoroughly pissed if we took away any more of his training time." 18 said.

The two men followed the boy and woman, 18 not having the patience to walk around, blasted thru the rubble, earning odd looks from the two. 'They are extremely powerful, yet the boy seems to be struggling with something from his past.' Thought Shepherd, he had gone thru a lot of things in his lifetime, and was all too familiar with that look on the teens face. Regret, self-loathing and despair. They were all emotions no kid should feel.

He only realised they stopped when he walked into Anderson, who gave him a curious glance. In front of them stood a blue haired woman working on some kind of device near the power core of the teleporter. On the other side, was an image of a green mad in a lab with people standing near him.

"I'm almost done closing the wormhole. Whoever built this thing never actually wanted to build an intergalactic teleporter, it was originally just a normal teleporter. The blast from that giant cricket caused the Dark energy core to overload and the access energy opened the wormhole from this galaxy to ours." Bulma said while she was working on turning off the device. "Damn it, even thou their technology is similar to ours, I just can't seem to hack this computer."

"Perhaps I could help you there." Shepherd said, gaining Bulma's attention. "I've worked with this for a while, so I think I can shut it down."

He input his personal credentials and deactivated the power core, shutting down the device in the process. With that they heard the green man say "good luck Gohan" right before the portal closed. The boy nodded and smiled, he's behaviour from earlier seemed to have disappeared and replaced by a happier one.

"Right, now that this problem is solved we can head back to our galaxy." Vegeta said. "This galaxy seems to have issues, and I clearly didn't bring my galactic sized box of tissues."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband's remark. "You might as well have some fun Vegeta, if what I saw is correct, there should be plenty of things you can kill..."

Vegeta smirked. "The woman knows my desires."

"I'm married to you, of course I do."

Shepherd was just flabbergasted at what he heard, this woman offered this guy the chance to kill anything evil he wanted to. If what he assumes is correct, then these people have abilities the alliance hadn't discovered yet. If he wanted to save his galaxy he would have to act fast.

"We could be of assistance to you. Our ships have the means to travel to the edge of the galaxy in roughly 37 hours, and we are almost at the centre of our galaxy."

"What's the catch? "Vegeta asked.

"Help us defeat the Reapers." Shepherd asked

"It's too late for this planet, half off all the human live has already been eradicated. The rest of them are somewhere far along this galaxy, and some are traveling towards another place where a mass of humans are."

"Please, we have to save Earth."

That shocked all of them, did this guy just say Earth? They knew they were in the Milky Way, their Earth was however located in the Andromeda Galaxy. It's shape similar to this one, only it was much larger.

"This can't be… We came from Earth, our planet is in the Andromeda Galaxy, and this is the Milky Way Galaxy… there's just no way it could be the same…" She turned to look at Gohan

"Gohan, I need you to fly around this world as fast as possible, take in as much detail as possible while you fly around."

Transforming into his Super Saiyan state, he further powered up making the earth quake, and the sky to darken. His hair took a darker shade of gold, while his eyes became teal. Bio-electricity flickered around him, once he completed his transformation. Shepherd noted the change in his eyes, it became colder and more calculated with each transformation he underwent.

The kid now known as Gohan left an after-image as he moved into the sky, before circling the globe a few times. Their location being the centre he crossed each time he flew around. Shepherd looked up and saw a bright golden light, which made a 'X' shape in the sky, the shape however quickly changed as more golden streaks became noticeable in the shape. After 2 minutes he returned, and told Bulma everything he saw.

"It's just like our planet, the difference being the way the planet evolved." She concluded.

The Normandy just arrived above their location, making her decision at that moment. "Fine we will help. I'll need to know what I'm up against thou."

Shepherd nodded and told them they should follow him, he had to go to Mars to find the plans for the weapon they would need to end this. Shepherd was carried by Gohan while Vegeta carried Bulma to the Ship. When they got on, they could feel a spark in the atmosphere. 18 looked at the man in front of her, he was muscular, tanned and had the eyes of a true warrior. James on the other hand was star struck by her beauty especially her eyes. Neither of them said anything thou and just kept to themselves, even thou everybody could feel the tension in the air.

Vegeta grinned as he saw more Reapers land, and smirked. A single ki ball was fired, flying at high speeds before exploding into thousands of ki balls that rained down on the Reapers killing them instantly. With a satisfied sigh, Vegeta walked into the cargo bay.

"I don't think we will ever get used to a human holding so much power."

"Who ever said I was human?" came Vegeta's voice from inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont know what's going on in ths story, the things just happen. As you can see, the story has something underneath it, and it will be going towards something else, it uses the basics of both stories and i try to blend them so you see what is happening. No clue what i just typed here.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Darn-it! I wanted the Tin-can to go for the brat! Wonder if that Tin-can even knows that the only upgrade doctor evil gave her was nanites."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked suspiciously.

"nothing that concerns you."

"Actually everything you know concerns me, now. Tell Me OR ELSE." Bulma said stressing out the last word.

Vegeta knew what THAT threat meant. "Hey! Don't act like I'm the horny dog here! I just want to sleep, but you go and do all those… things with your mouth…" Vegeta started to drool slightly at the end of the sentence.

"LALALALALALALALALA! I didn't hear that! LALALALALALA!" Gohan said as he walked past them, fingers in his ears blushing a deep red.

Vegeta barked out a laugh. "Well like I said, the androids are only enhanced with nanites. The nanites absorb energy from the temperature difference. As long as there is a temperature above absolute zero, they will have unlimited energy."

"But that means, anybody could become as strong as they are. Let me guess, these nanites are responsible for reparation of cellular and tissue damage?"

"Yes, in effect they have eternal youth. Unlike saiyans who have that naturally."

Commander John Shepherd was a bit freaked out at the way the guy drooled with those glassy look in his eyes. _'A woman able to control a man with only a few actions… more dangerous than the reapers…' _he sighed. '_Sometimes I wish I was a woman just so I could use the advantage of beauty and the curves to have men follow me around like puppies so that I could get things…_' John shook his head, then noticed the woman and James in a staring contest, deciding to get them out of the contest he went over.

"And the medal goes to the woman in the black shirt!" exclaimed John, but the two barely paid him any attention. He waved his hand in front of their faces. "Helllooo? I am here to reposes your brains and feed them to my hippogriff…?"

After more minutes he sighed. Then suddenly he got a devious smirk on his face. "IF you two don't stop that right now, I'll take off all your clothes and dump you on each other." Snapping the scissors he had in his artillery belt for emphasis.

"Get near my shirt and I'll turn that face of yours into ground beef and feed it to the kid's pet dragon." 18 growled, mentioning to Gohan at the end.

Both men stepped back in fear of the woman in front of them. Sure, messing with Jack is something to consider an achievement, but something told Shepherd that messing with Jack doesn't hold a candle to this woman. '_I'll turn your face into ground beef and feed it to the kid's pet dragon… Wait, pet Dragon?_'

"Pet dragon?" Shepherd asked dumbfounded

"Yah, his name is Icarus, Royal Purple Lightning Dragon." Gohan boasted.

"Why'd I have to be born on this Earth? Their one sounds so much more interesting…" James muttered under his breath.

"It's not as good as it sounds. Vegeta blew up 2 planets that I know of, Gohan's mentor blew up the moon, Gohan himself sent a blast of energy out into orbit that took out our Mars. There's also the fact that somebody came from the future to kill me and my twin brother. Then there is also the time his father fought the guy who destroyed planets for fun on a dying planet about to explode. The time they had to revive 39% of the planets population, and the thing were the Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed another planet." 18 informed James

'_She talks as if destroying 7 planets are nothing to them… What the hell are these people?'_ asked John to himself. He was about to ask some more questions when a voice rang out from nowhere. It sounded very nasal and like some weird comedian he knew.

"**_Gohan? Do you hear me?_**_"_

"Yes King Kia, what's up?"

_"**Well, the Grand Kai told me where you were and what you are up to. He told me to tell you guys to just kill all the Reapers and get it done with. Apparently West Kia is getting sick of all the Krogan going to his side of Heaven."**_

"King Kai, tell me. Why do you care about this so much?" Vegeta asked.

_"**We can't interfere with the mortal's world, and we fear that there will be another mass extinction like the previous time. However, you two are more than qualified to deal with this threat. Also you four are charged with the safety of Your galaxy and this one. As a gift of good will, eternal youth has been bestowed on you four to deal with the problems of the two galaxies. In essence you're going to be doing your godly training."**_

"King Kia, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but what about me? I mean I am honoured to be considered part of this group, but why me?" Bulma inquired

_"**Ah, I have been waiting for that question. Bulma, you see there are battles that need to be fought with intelligence and creativity. I have no doubt 18 and Gohan can be effective there, but you are the most intelligent person there."**_The Kia sighed**. _"This is the first time in 2 millennia that new Gods have been assigned to watch the living. The old gods were killed in a war against the darkest beings in the Universe, and the Reapers were corrupted by them in order to complete their goal of total control._**

_"**These beings sought after souls, consuming it in order to grow more powerful. In their first attempt, the Gods used their own lives to seal these creatures into a dimension known as the Dead Zone. Gohan, is the second person alive to be able to open a path into the zone without getting killed himself. Also he's the as of last month the most powerful being in the universe, so if the Grimm's should be released from their prison, you are the only hopes of the universe."**_

"I knew you had a hidden agenda to this whole thing Kia. Now, then, I think three of us have a bunch of soul suckers to kill." Vegeta commented

During the whole conversation, he had been listening and absorbing everything he heard. He had made a few very important discoveries. '_One, the kid was the most powerful in the universe and he also had the ability to open a portal to the dead zone. Two, they were being given the gift of eternal youth. Three, they were now officially Gods. Four, 18 and James had a thing going on. Five, the reapers were corrupted and steal souls to feed to these Grimm creatures. Six, the Galaxy's Problem had just been solved.'_

'I j_ust met the women of my dreams only to have her taken away from me the second I take my eyes off of her. Bastard, he's bloody timing is a few months off!' _James thought darkly.

_'I might have changed, but I still want to give this guy a chance. The dragon can always make it possible for us if we ask.'_ 18 thought to herself.

They were all interrupted by Gohan and Vegeta arguing.

"You can't even say the word brat!"

"I can say it!"

"Then say it!"

"NO, it's inappropriate!"

"Don't lie to me! We all know you blush and giggle whenever you have to say those words!"

"I didn't blush and giggle! I chocked on a midget!"

"Then say the god damn words!"

"You're only damning yourself!"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"FINE!"

"Say it!"

Bulma and 18 looked at the two, they both knew they had started to fight about maturity again. The thing Gohan had against him was the fact that he still had problems saying certain words without squirming. It was normal for kids to not be able to say those words normally until about 14, and then they would come around and just say it.

"What are they arguing about?" asked Vega

"Who is more immature." 18 said offhandedly, which got a "HEY" from the two people arguing.

"They're both acting a bit immature!" he said receiving a growl from them.

"PENIS! VIGINA! TESTICLES! CONDOM! TEMPON! PADS!" Gohan shouted for the world to hear.

18 sighed and flew out of the ship, towards the nearest group of reapers. It wasn't really that hard to spot them, as they were the only things that were shooting at her. She started to pick them off by shooting them with energy blasts, but then when she got bored of that, she flew down and used her martial arts skills to kill them, each of the reapers going down in a single hit. After 30 minutes, Vegeta and Gohan joined her, and together they cleaned the entire city of reapers in no less than 2 hours.

The cities that followed, Gohan had decided to use the multi form technique, splitting himself into 4 more people, the 4 extra hand helped cleans cities at a much faster rate. This resulted in taking out every reaper in America in 16 hours, the rest of the planet had added to another 24 hours as Vegeta had learned the multi-form from Gohan and split himself into 5 and sped the process up even more.

After the 2 day's spent cleaning the planet they cleaned the reapers out in the planets orbit. Contrary to popular believe Saiyans could breathe in space, as their bodies adapt to the oxygen free zone by using from their energy supply to synthesize oxygen to breath. The evolutionary trait shared only by the Acrosains which was the same race Frieza was from. 18 being an android didn't need to breath and just did what she needed to do and killed the reapers that were around the planet.

James Vega had been watching from the camera that was in the armour they had given the three of them, during one stage the cameras increased from 3 to 7 then on a later stage to 11. But all the cameras had one thing in common, reapers dying by the second. He was amazed to see how fast there 3 or now 11 were killing the reapers, and it had only taken them 2 day's to clean the planet and they had moved into space. He was concerned about their life support systems, but then discovered later on that they were all able to breathe in space and survive there for as long as they have energy.

There were a few people working in the lab, trying to decipher the DNA of the species they had been given. Liara, Bulma and Miranda who John had fetched along with her sister, were busy. Miranda was astonished to find that both Galaxies Humans had exactly the same DNA sequence.

"So far, we know that both Human species are exactly the same genetically." Miranda commented

"Well, I also have the evidence that this galaxy also only has a 0.12% spread of the ZE2 gene and a 8.5% of the ZE1 gene." Bulma announced.

"What does that gene do?" the rest of them asked as they looked up.

"The ZE1-gene allows the carrier to open a whole into the Dead Zone or other Zone dimensions. They would struggle to open the whole back up from the other side unless they get a large power boost. There is also the problem that a whole is just like a black whole, it sucks in everything around it.

"The ZE2B-gene is more complex than the ZE1A-gene. The ZE2B-gene allows the carrier to open rifts, which are stable doorways between two points, whether it is between dimensions, universes or time streams it does not matter. It also creates an energy well effect that gives the carrier a hidden power so to speak."

"That's a very rare and intriguing gene. So how do you know what it does?" asked Liara

"Gohan has the Gene."

"Amazing! Wait, I wanted to ask, what gene sequence is this?" asked Miranda

"That's the X2LSS gene."

"Hm?"

"It's a super gene."

"What? What does it do?"

"The general XSS, X2LSS and the X3LSS genes are all super genes responsible for the Super Saiyan transformation. The difference between them is the multiply factors."

"What do you mean?" Miranda said looking at Bulma.

"The XSS gene is the normal gene, it increases the persons Ki by 50x at the first transformation then 10x for every transformation thereafter. The transformations have a snowball effect meaning it takes whatever the last one leaves. Like your Ki might be 10 at normal, but if you transform it would be 500 and if you go further it would be 5000. That's how it works

"The X2LSS works by increasing the base by 200x then 100x followed by 50x for each level. The gene is recessive and causes stillborn in most cases, so it is highly unlikely to find somebody with that gene.

"Gohan has a mutated version of both those two called the X3LSS, the gene that mutated thanks to his combination of Human and Saiyan DNA. It has the transformation sequences of both genes, the XSS being stacked by the X2LSS."

Bulma sighed before she continued. "The X3LSS-gene is on the opposite side of the ZE2B-gene, a very rare combination. The last person had the X2LSS-gene and the ZE1A-gene on opposite sides, and he had gone insane with power.

"The combination had supressed every emotion except anger which was also enhanced. Gohan however has the more complex versions of both those genes, which heightens emotion and intelligence as well as alters the carrier's ability to gain power. The combination when it is completely active gives unlimited energy to the carrier."

Liara sat down to process everything she had just learnt. The little boy that was saving their galaxy carried two of the rarest genes in the known universe and add to the fact that he's been blessed with eternal youth meant the boy was in for a nasty surprise later in life.

"My problem with the Saiyans is the fact that they have photographic memory and the ability to mimic almost any attack they see." Bulma told Miranda.

"What can they all mimic?"

"Everything. I've seen Goku learn a phase technique that allowed him to walk thru solid objects. Goku also learnt a technique to travel at the speed of light from one place to another. Gohan on the other hand could open and close rifts, destroy Dead Zone wholes and shift reality." She then shook her head to rid herself from the horrible story Trunks told her of Brolly "The legendary super saiyan shifter all of reality when he transformed."

"These saiyans are… are I don't know how to say it…"

"The perfect race, it doesn't matter if there is three left. If a saiyan has children with another being, it will only take the best traits from the being and keep the baby a pure blood saiyan. That means, my descendants will all be Saiyans."

"The only word that fits their race is monster."

**R&R**


End file.
